


Three Panels

by shinealightonme



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Psych
Genre: Challenge Response, Crossover, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-16
Updated: 2010-05-16
Packaged: 2017-10-09 11:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/86865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinealightonme/pseuds/shinealightonme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three meetings, three drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Down At The Shops

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://community.livejournal.com/xoverland/profile)[**xoverland**](http://community.livejournal.com/xoverland/), with the prompt "kiss." Originally posted [on LJ](http://shinealightonme.livejournal.com/98372.html).

"I think I got everything," Juliet said. "There's nail polish to fix your – wand – "

"It's not a wand, it's a screwdriver," the Doctor told her. "See? It makes little sonic noises and everything." He made what Juliet assumed were supposed to be "sonic noises".

"Right. Nail polish is for screwdrivers. Silly me. Gauze for – " she waved at the console, because she couldn't quite bring herself to say "time machine" – "that, and the Hershey's for – actually, what were the kisses for?"

The Doctor blinked. "I just had a craving."

Juliet wondered what she was getting herself into this time.


	2. There's More Than One Way to Solve a Case

"Two questions! What is a kissogram, and why don't we have them here?"

"Shawn!" Gus hissed in his 'stop being insensitive and embarrassing me in front of the hottie' voice.

Amy just smirked, not asking how they knew her profession. "When you little boys grow up, ask your mommies." She made a show of checking the watch she wasn't wearing. "Oh, look at the time."

"She can't leave! What about the case?"

"I got it," Shawn assured Gus.

"You'll want to out of here soon," Amy warned without turning around. "Before things start exploding."

"Okay, maybe we should run now."


	3. Another Macho Staring Contest

Lassiter had never told anyone about his fear of statues. That would be admitting weakness, and _that_, rookie, is how you end up dead in a gutter with three slugs in your back, wearing women's underwear.

Somehow, though, someone had found out; Lassiter didn't know _how_, but someone was pulling an elaborate practical joke. It was the only explanation.

Unless...

Unless the statue really was following him.

Lassiter checked that no one was around before whispering to the angel, "Mess with me, and you can kiss your ass goodbye."

The angel, for its part, decided to leave the weirdo alone.


End file.
